Love Has No Boundaries
by WriteNonstop28
Summary: Soulmate AU. Also Genderbent, Modern Day and High School AU. Rated T for swearing, small amount of non-explicit hot and steamy stuff and mentions of violence. Jamilton (mainly)
1. Chapter 1

**Explanation!**

You will meet your soulmate based on what you have written on your wrist. If the writing is on your left wrist, that means that they will offer you something. If it's on the right, it means that they are responding to your offer. You, obviously, will not know why they would say such a thing until you do meet them.

 **Alexandra's POV**

I traced over the writing that rested on my left wrist: _I'm so sorry! Let me help._

What had they done? Did they mean to sound sorry, or were they being sarcastic? All these questions passed through my mind as I typed away at my laptop. The essay was due in a week, but I was desperate to finish it ahead of time.

I blew a lock of my long ginger hair from my face as I worked. I had too many ideas flowing to stop and tuck that strand of hair behind my ear. The essay was an analysis essay on a novel the class was reading. In my opinion, it was just far too easy.

Just then the door opened. It was my foster mother, Garnet Washington.

"Alexandra, dear," She sighed. "It's eleven forty-five, and you have school tomorrow. What are you even doing?"

"An essay for school." I responded, not taking my eyes off the screen.

She sighed again, switched on the main lights for my room and shut my laptop.

"Hey!" I said. "I need to save that!"

"I'll do that for you. Young lady, you need to get in bed. Your laptop will be charging outside for you to take to school, okay?" She picked up my laptop and stood in the doorway.

"Okay, Garnet. Sorry…" I said, standing up from my desk. She gave me a stern glare before switching off the lights and leaving the room with my laptop, shutting the door behind her.

I flopped on my bed and rubbed my eyes. Maybe she was right. Maybe I did overwork myself. I shut my eyes and fell asleep in a snap.

 **Tanya's POV**

I looked at the ink that wrapped across my right wrist: _No, really, it's okay, you don't have to…_

Why were they saying that 'It's okay'? What did I offer? Whatever it was, it didn't matter. I had to wake up and get to school in eight hours, but I couldn't sleep. I had problems with sleep a lot of the time, and I had no idea why. Probably insomnia or something like that.

I groaned, pulled myself out of bed and opened the door very slowly. All the lights in the house, aside from the light that illuminated they hallway to the bathroom were off. Good. My father would not have approved of me being awake this late if he were still up working. _'You should not be up this late, Tanya!'_ he would scold.

I tiptoed to the bathroom, switched on the lights and opened the medicine cabinet. After about a minute of searching, I found what I was looking for: a small white bottle labeled 'Melatonin'.

I exited the bathroom, switched the lights off and walked into the kitchen. I turned the lights on and poured myself a glass of warm water. I stopped a moment and listened carefully. My dad was still fast asleep, thankfully.

I opened the small bottle of pills, tipped one out into my hand and swallowed it with a sip of water. I walked back to my room and set the glass on my table as well as the melatonin bottle.

I sat down on my bed and sighed. This soulmate thing seemed kind of pointless, in my opinion. But if it helped people find love, then maybe it did have a purpose after all.

I ran my hand through my dark, curly, messy hair. Maybe, just maybe, tomorrow would be my lucky day. I fell asleep dreaming what my soulmate might be like.

 **Third Person POV (Next Day)**

"Well?" Joanne asked Alexandra. "Do you think you'll have luck today? Perhaps with a Schuyler?"

Alexa laughed. "Joanne Laurens, you have been lucky enough to snag a Schuyler. What are the odds of me being, say, Angelo or Elijah's soulmate?"

It was true. Joanne had managed to be Peter Schuyler's soulmate after a simple misunderstanding a while back. And Alexa was fairly sure that Angelo and Elijah were way out of her league. What were the chances that one of them would be hers?

It didn't matter. The bell had just rung, and Alexa's next class was English, with the teacher being no joke. Even being one minute late was good enough reasoning for her to be landed in detention.

"See you at lunch, Jo." She said.

"Bye, Lex!" Joanne called after her, rushing off to her Biology class. Alexa smiled. They had been friends for three years, and there was no way they were going to be separated.

She grabbed her English notebook from her locker and rushed to the third floor. When she rounded the corner to get to Room 301, she ran into someone who was probably rushing to class too. Alexa fell backwards and banged her head on the floor, her books and computer falling out of her hands.

"I'm so sorry!" she heard someone say. "Let me help."

Alexa rubbed the back of her head and said, "No, really, it's okay, you don't have to…" She stopped and grasped her left wrist, the area burning as if someone had pressed a piece of hot metal there.

"Are you…" the person began, then stopped. Alexandra looked up to see a girl around her age wearing a knee-length magenta dress and a white cardigan grasping her right wrist. The two stopped and looked at each other. Alexandra smiled. "That's one way to do it, I suppose."

"Yeah…" the girl said, laughing a bit. "But seriously, let me help you." She held out her hand, which Alexa took. The girl pulled her up off the ground and helped pick up her books and laptop, which hadn't broken in the fall, thankfully.

"Um…" the girl hesitated, running her hand through her messy dark hair. "Meet me by the big oak tree at break?"

"Sure." Alexandra said with a smile on her face. "My name's Alexandra, by the way. You?"

"I'm Tanya. See you at break, I suppose."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yes, I am using Hamilton's historical appearance (ginger hair and violet eyes). I felt like it, so don't judge me.**

 **Tanya's POV**

As promised, I met Alexandra under the big oak tree in the courtyard. She looked so confident, her ginger hair flowing behind her in the spring breeze. She was wearing a green shirt and a white mid-length skirt, completed with a pair of black ballet flats. But the thing that captured my attention was her eyes. They were almond-shaped, and the irises were a light violet-blue. They shone like crystals under the sun.

"Well," she said, "Let's start again with introductions, shall we? Alexandra Hamilton, but Alexa is fine." She smiled shyly, tucking a lock of her long hair behind her ear. Damn, she was adorable.

"Tanya Jefferson." I said, kissing her cheek. She seemed shocked, but accepted the kiss. The fact that she was so small made it even better.

"How tall are you, might I ask?" Alexa asked with a giggle.

Slightly embarrassed, I said, "Six three. You?"

"Five six." She responded. 'And don't you dare call me cute, ever."

"But that's what you are, Lexi. Can I call you that?" I asked with a smile. She blushed a bit, a spot of pink showing up on either cheek.

"As long as I can call you Tani." She said.

"Sure, you can." I said with a smirk.

"Anyways, enough small talk. Tell me a bit about yourself."

We chatted for a while until the bell rang to tell us to go back inside. I had learned a lot about her. Her favorite color was green, and she had immigrated here from the Caribbean after the hurricane that struck her home island five years ago. Her favorite subject was English, no surprise, since that was the lesson she was rushing to when I smacked into her.

I had also told her quite a bit about myself, too. I told her that I had a but if an obsession with magenta, hence the color of my dress. My favorite subject was Chemistry, which I was going to now, funnily enough. I was still daydreaming about her when my friend, Jane, tapped me on the shoulder and brought me back to reality.

"You spaced out. Something bothering you?" She asked.

I smiled and said, "No, just daydreaming about my special someone."

Her eyes went wide. "Seriously? Tanya, do you know how much I envy you right now?"

"Yep." I said. "You have your 'I'm super jealous' face on right now, so it's pretty obvious that you are."

She elbowed me playfully. "So," She asked, "Who's the lucky one to have met you?"

 **Alexandra's POV**

"You did not!" Hillary teased as we made our way to the cafeteria.

"Oh, yes I did." I said with a smile. "And it's a girl."

"I'm so happy for you!" Marianne said with a smile, hugging me tightly.

"A girl? Really?" Joanne seemed surprised. "I did not expect that one."

"Got a problem with that?" Tanya said from behind us. She wrapped her arms around me and kissed my forehead.

"So, this is the lucky girl, huh?" Hillary said. She stuck out her hand. "Hillary Mulligan. Nice to meet you."

"Tanya Jefferson." She said. "Nice to meet you too."

"Marianne Josephine Lafayette. Call me Marianne." Marianne said.

Tanya laughed. "I'll remember that." She said. Then, Tanya turned to Joanne, her smile becoming what looked like a frown.

"You got a problem?" Tanya said, lifting me off the ground to kiss me.

"Tani!" I exclaimed. She smiled. "This is because I love you, Lexi."

Joanne just shook her head and said, "No, I don't have a problem. I am pansexual, after all. Joanne Laurens, by the way."

"Good." Tanya said, putting me down. "Could I sit with you guys? I want to spend more time with Lexi."

"Sure." Hillary said. "Let's go!"

When we all sat down, Tanya turned to me and asked, "Is it possible for you to come over to my place today? I think my dad would like to meet you."

"Sure." I said. "As long as my foster mother lets me."

"That sounds great, Lexi." She smiled and kissed me on the forehead again. I looked up at her and laughed. "This height difference is going to get a bit annoying."

"Really?" she said. "To be honest with you, it's adorable."

"What did I say about calling me cute?" I said playfully with a hint of anger. I reached up as far as I could and ruffled her curly raven hair. It was quite fluffy, and I would be willing to play with it.

"But that's what you are!" she protested, running her hand through my red hair. I wanted to get mad at her, but I loved her too much to do that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Third Person POV**

Alexandra met up with Tanya under the big oak tree after school.

"So, where do you live?" Alexa asked Tanya as they walked home.

"Seventy-Sixth Freedom Avenue, House 1789." Tanya responded. Alexa seemed surprised. "I live on Freedom Avenue too!"

"Which house?" Tanya asked with a smile.

"House 1791." Alexandra said eagerly. "Only two houses up from yours! How amazing is that?"

"That's awesome, Lexi. Now come on!" Tanya grabbed Alexa's hand and the two ran down the sidewalk, stopping in front of Tanya's house.

Tanya opened the door and called out, "Pa! I'm home!"

Alexandra heard footsteps from upstairs. Tanya's father came down the stairs to see them standing in the living room.

"Hello there, Tanya. How was school-" he stopped when he noticed Alexandra. "Tanya, dear. It's a school day. What did I say about having friends over?"

"Pa." Tanya explained. "This is my soulmate. Lexi, this is my father."

"Mr. Jefferson, Alexandra Hamilton. Pleased to make your acquaintance, sir." Alexandra said politely. She held out her hand for him to shake. He stared her up and down, then looked at the writing on her wrist. "Tanya…" He said, almost laughing. "Is this a joke?"

Tanya frowned. "Pa, how would this be a joke? I met my soulmate today. Are you not happy for me?" Her father's face went from a slight smirk to an angry frown. "I expected more from a sensible girl like you."

Alexandra intervened. "Sir, I think you will find that this," She showed the writing on her wrist, "is something that we do not have control over. You will have to accept it, whether you like it or not."

"Does it look like I give a shit?" Tanya's father snarled. "Now, you," he said, pointing an accusing finger at Alexandra, "have five minutes to get the hell out of here. You are forbidden from seeing my daughter ever again!"

With that, the man stormed upstairs, and Alexandra just about heard a door upstairs slam loudly.

The two girls looked at each other for a moment, and, without thinking, Tanya swept Alexandra up off the ground and passionately kissed her. About two minutes passed before they parted, both of them breathless as if they had just run a mile.

"Tani…" Alexandra whispered, her voice quavering, the tears at the corners of her eyes threatening to fall. "Pen and paper?"

"Sure." Tanya said, unzipping her bag and digging out her notebook. Alexa snatched a pen sticking out of one of her pockets and grabbed the notebook from the other girl's hand. She scrawled something on one of the empty pages, tore it out of the book and stuffed it in Tanya's cardigan pocket.

She set the notebook and pen down on the kitchen counter and started to leave. "See you in school on Monday." Alexandra said as she headed for the door. "Call me when you can." She ran out of the house and down the street to her house, the door still open behind her.

"Wait!" Tanya called after her. "What do you mean by that?" But it was too late. Alexandra was now out of earshot, rushing back to her house

Tanya shut the door, stormed to her room and threw her backpack down on the floor in anger. Why couldn't her father just accept the fact that her soulmate was a girl? She sat on the edge of her bed, her head in her hands. A sob broke past her lips and she cried for what felt like forever.

When she did stop crying, she remembered that Lexi had stuffed a piece of paper in the pocket of her cardigan. She pulled it out, opened it and pressed it flat with some books on her desk.

On the paper was a phone number. It was Alexandra's phone number. And a simple message:

 _Call me when it's safe._

 **Alexandra's POV**

I wasn't even halfway home before the tears began to stream down my cheeks. My long ginger hair blew into my face, but I didn't care. All I wanted to do was lay face down on my bed and cry for God knows how long it would take for me to calm down.

I entered the house and, without speaking to Garnet or Martin, went into my room, locked the door and put down my backpack. I found my phone and put on my sad playlist. The list of songs contained those which I found the most tear-jerking. I lay down on my bed and cried as each song played. It didn't help that most of the songs were breakup songs, either.

About half an hour went by before I heard someone rattling the doorknob. Then I heard Martin call from the other side, "Alexandra, sweetie. Unlock the door, please. Can we talk to you?" Reluctantly, I got off the bed and unlocked the door before sitting down at my desk. There in the doorway stood Martin and Garnet.

"Darling…" Garnet said. She paused my music and put her arm around my shoulder. "Look, we won't be mad. Just tell us where you were just now and what happened."

Martin sat on the edge of my bed and gave me a warm smile. He wasn't one to talk much. He was the silent kind of parent, I suppose. He was the kind who would listen quietly.

"Well," I said, trying not to cry. "I met my soulmate today."

Both their jaws dropped. Garnet gave me a warm hug while Matthew said, "That's great, darling, but why are you crying?"

I continued. "You see, I went to her house. Yes, my soulmate is a girl. Anyways, long story short, her dad was not happy about it and basically forced me out of her house."

I couldn't hold it back any longer. I burst out crying, and, gradually, as Garnet and Martin comforted me the best they could, the crying turned into sniffles, then into long, drawn-out breathing.

"Martin, make a start on dinner. I'll stay here." I heard Garnet say. I looked up at my foster mother, the woman who had willingly taken me in and loved me when no one else would or did. She smiled at me and said, "Alexandra, darling, to your father and I, it doesn't matter who you find love with. As long as you're happy. Understand?"

I smiled through the few tears still running down my face. "Yes, I understand."

"Good." Garnet said. "Now tell me more about her. How did you meet? What's she like?"

I laughed. "Our meeting is a bit embarrassing… Long story short, I was rushing to class and ran smack-dab into her. She offered to help me," I showed Garnet my wrist. "and I tried to say it was okay, and bam. That was that."

Garnet seemed to smile. "That is definitely less awkward than how Martin and I met. But let's not talk about that. What does she look like? What's her name?"

"Her name's Tanya, but she lets me call her Tani, and I let her call me Lexi. I think she's from Virginia, from her accent. She's got this fluffy curly mess of dark hair, and chocolate brown eyes. She's got an hourglass figure too."

Garnet smiled again. "That's very lovely, dear. Now, go ahead and clean your face. Then, how about we watch some TV while we wait for dinner to be ready?"

I smiled. "Okay." Despite the bad things that had happened today, I still saw a glimmer of hope in those who were accepting about the situation.

 **A/N:** **Yes, the drama is kicking in! What do you think will happen next? Also, don't be shy to review. Constructive criticism is welcome.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Don't kill me, I know it's been a while, but writer's block is a thing, and it sucks. Also, I realised that i made a typo in the last chapter, when I typed 'Matthew' instead of 'Martin', but that was because it was originally 'Matthew Washington', but I changed because it sounded better, and I must have missed it when I was changing it. I've fixed it now, anyways. Again, I'm sorry for the hiatus. Let's get to it!**

My father and I ate dinner in complete silence. I said nothing to him, he said nothing to me. It was quite simple really. After we had finished, I washed the dishes, and went directly to my room afterwards.

My heart still felt heavy after what had happened earlier. How was my dad so rude? Wasn't he supposed to be happy for me? I had found my soulmate, after all. I finished my homework and just sat there for a while, turning my father's words over in my head. Why wasn't he happy for me?

I changed into a vest shirt and a pair of shorts. I called down the hallway to my father's office that I was going to bed early. Even before he replied, I shut the door, switched off the lights and grabbed my phone and earbuds. I lay down on top of my bedsheets, as it was too warm to keep them on, and turned on the flashlight.

I took the paper from underneath my pillow and added Alexa to my contacts. I turned the screen brightness all the way down, turned the flashlight off, plugged my earbuds in and called her. She picked up on the third ring.

"Hello?" I heard her ask.

"Lexi! Gosh, you have no idea how long I've wanted to call you for!" I whispered.

"Tani? Oh my God!" She breathed. "Okay, first off, as not to worry you, Garnet and Martin are fine with us being soulmates and all."

"Garnet and Martin?"

"My foster parents."

"Oh. Sorry."

"That's fine, Tani."

The two of us chatted for ages. I kept my voice as quiet as possible, as not to have my father know that I was still awake. Then, Alexandra brought up something that I really didn't want to talk about.

"What about your mother? Is she fine with it?" she asked hesitantly. I didn't know how to answer that, but I knew that I couldn't lie to her. She trusted me way too much to have me lie to her.

"Well… she isn't here anymore, if you know what I mean." I said slowly. A few moments of silence passed before I heard her response. "Oh God… I'm so sorry."

"Yeah. The thing is… Dad broke her heart. He cheated on her a few years ago, when I was about thirteen. She toughed it out and didn't let him know that she knew. But I knew, because… I was the one who snitched on my dad."

"Then… she got cancer. She had to go to the hospital a lot for chemo. But Dad never seemed to care. There were days that he wouldn't even acknowledge the fact that she needed his assistance for… anything, really. The chemo really drained her energy, so I was looking after her anytime that I wasn't in school."

I stopped there, a sob threatening to escape. I heard Alexa's voice ask me over the phone, "When did she… you know, pass on?"

"A year and two months after diagnosis. She was so amazing. She was the fun kind of mom who would do the most awesome things with me, and she said 'yes' more often than she said 'no'. But… her death took a huge toll on me. I blamed myself for her death, as if me snitching on my dad had made her get cancer. My dad seemed to suffer worse than me. He started drinking a lot, and he was almost never home, out drinking himself senseless. He's kind of gotten better, but he still has a horrible temper. And now this…"

I cut myself off, the sob that was stuck in my throat escaping. I tried to keep quiet, as not to disturb my father, but I cried nonetheless. I could hear Lexi's serene voice over the phone, telling me it was alright. Eventually, I stopped, but the pain in my chest still remained, as if someone had stabbed me with a knife.

"I wish I could spend the night sometime." I said, my voice shaking slightly. "But… you know."

"Couldn't you just lie?" Alexa asked.

"No!" I hissed. "He'd kill me if he found out!"

We chatted for a bit longer, wondering how we would be able to spend a bit more time with each other, then I remembered something important: my father was leaving tomorrow for a business trip, and wouldn't be back for a week or so. This was the perfect opportunity!

"Lexi! I just remembered!" I said.

"What?" she asked.

I explained what my dad had planned for the next week or so, and she literally screamed over the phone, "Perfect! I'll ask if you can stay for the week. Garnet and Martin are desperate to meet you!"

I let out a gentle chuckle. "Okay. See you tomorrow, love."

"See you." She said. I heard a beep, signifying the end of the call. Sighing in relief, I rolled over to check the time. The red digits on my clock read a quarter past ten. By my standards on a Friday, this was still pretty early. But I had told my dad that I was going to bed early.

I plugged in my phone to charge and binned the paper with Lexi's number on it. I didn't want my dad to know, so I tore it in half, then in half again just to be sure. I dug out my flashlight, turned it on and grabbed the book from my bedside. Might as well do something for the next few hours.

I read for what felt like forever, and when I had finished the book I checked the time again. My digital clock now read eleven forty-five. I put the book back on my shelf, switched off my flashlight and put it away. I flopped onto my bed, happier than I had been earlier that day. I got under the covers and fell asleep, finally content with how the day had ended.

 **Third Person POV (Next Day)**

"I'll be back on the fifteenth. You're seventeen now, so I expect you to behave responsively. And don't you try anything with that girl from yesterday." Tanya's dad said sternly as he got in the taxi.

"Yes, father." She said. "I promise I will be on my best behavior."

"Very well. See you when I get back, my beautiful daughter." Mr. Jefferson said. He waved goodbye, and Tanya watched as the cab sped down the street and disappeared around the corner.

Tanya immediately rushed back inside and checked her phone. The date was the eighth of May. Her dad would be gone for seven days. Seven golden days she could spend with Lexi. She then texted Alexandra to double check that she could stay.

 **Tanya:** Lexi?

 **Alexa:** Yeah?

 **Tanya:** Can I stay over? Double checking.

 **Alexa:** Yes, you can. And Garnet says you can stay over for the whole week!

 **Tanya:** Great! Be over in five minutes.

 **Alexa:** See you then!

 **Tanya:** See you, love!

Tanya raced up the stairs and found the duffle bag that had been stuffed at the back of her closet. She grabbed her pajamas, two extra sets of clothes for the next two days, a few hair ties, her travel toiletry bag, her phone, her charger and a book. She packed them meticulously, making sure that everything would fit. She found her house key and wallet, stuffing them in the outer pocket of the duffle bag.

She double checked that she had everything she'd need for her stay with Alexa. For that weekend, at least. She was planning to go to her house after and before school, in the four school days before her dad came back, to grab another set of clothes after school, as well as her school things in the morning. On the day her father was to return, she would drop off the duffel bag in her room and go to school as usual. That way, it would seem like nothing had changed since her father had left the house.

She left the house, locked the door and walked the two houses up to her girlfriend's house. She rang the doorbell, and the door opened to reveal a dark-haired man, probably in his mid-to-late twenties. He had a slight stubble on his chin, and rectangular glasses rested on the bridge of his nose.

"H-hello, sir." Tanya stuttered. "Tanya Jefferson."

The man smiled. "Martin Washington. Martin will do. Now come in, Alexandra hasn't been able to-"

"Tani!" Alexa called out. She moved past her foster father and pulled her girlfriend into a passionate kiss. Tanya was taken aback at first, but melted into the kiss. She heard Martin chuckle and finished his sentence. "Sit still… Oh well."

The two girls separated and laughed. Alexa said, "Come on, I've told Garnet all about you!" She grabbed her partner by the hand and lead her into the living room, where Garnet was lounging on the sofa reading a book.

She looked up at the two girls and smiled. "Hello there Tanya. Alexandra told me everything that happened yesterday, and I just want to say that I'm sorry for how your father is taking this situation."

Tanya just shrugged. "Yeah… He probably just misses what he had with Mom." She stopped herself there. Garnet raised her eyebrows, pressing for more, but Alexandra shook her head, signaling to not ask any further.

"What do you have planned anyways?" Tanya asked. Alexa smiled. "How about we just have a girl's day out, huh? Just the two of us?"

"How the hell can I say no to that, Lexi?" Tanya smirked, kissing her girlfriend.

Alexandra took the duffel bag from Tanya and went upstairs to put it down, and came back downstairs with Tanya's wallet, phone and her own purse

"Martin, could I take the car? We'll be back at around one o'clock, promise." She asked.

Her foster father tossed her the keys. "Just be careful." He reminded her.

Tanya was slightly shocked. "You can drive?" She asked as the two girls went into the garage.

Alexa handed Tanya her wallet and phone before unlocking the car. "Got my license over the Easter break. Now get it the front seat, darling." She said this while getting into the driver's seat of the sleek white car.

"Okay, sweetie." Tanya smiled, getting in the front seat of the vehicle and kissed Alexa on the cheek. "Driving to the mall, are we?" She asked.

Alexa nodded as she started up the car. "If you want to use the aux cord, go ahead. Just no annoying songs."

Tanya complied to her request, and the forty-five-minute drive to the mall was full of belting out to the hottest pop songs of the year.

After Alexa had parked the car in front of the mall and the two had exited the car, Tanya turned to her and asked, "Ready for some fun?"

"Is that even a question? Let's go!"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Guys, don't kill me! I practically forgot about this until I found it in my fanfic folder. Forgive me, please. Also, things get a tiny bit steamy in this chapter. The story is going to end soon as well, so yeah. I might post something elsewhere on this site, so look out for that! Anyways, onwards!**

 **Tanya's POV**

We first went to Starbucks. Very stereotypical of a pair of girls, I know, but, according to Lexi, she was a bit of a coffee addict, and I said that if she was getting coffee, I was going to as well.

After buying two iced teas, we went to the bookstore. This was mainly for Lexi, because she loved reading so much. She bought two books, one fiction and the other being non-fiction; a history book. I teased her a bit for it, but she gave me a kiss, effectively shutting me up.

We then went dress shopping. The school dance was at the end of next month, and we both didn't really have anything good to wear. I suggest that we try to get dresses that kind of contradicted each other in some way, since the theme of the dance was 'Opposites Attract'.

Alexa said that it was a good idea, and, after a bit of brainstorming, we decided to go for ice and fire. After a bit of looking around the different stores, we managed to find a dress that was a bright red color and a dress that faded from white to light blue. Both dresses weren't too fancy, but good enough for a dance. The funny thing was that, despite our height difference, we wore the same dress size. We bought the dresses, which were actually half-priced, with it being an 'end of spring sale' and all.

After that, we just went window shopping before stopping for lunch. It was just at a fast food place, but it was fine nonetheless. One of the cashiers was actually pretty rude to us while we were ordering, saying the same old homophobic crap that LGBT+ people always hear, like 'You two are going to hell.', as well as some other shit.

It scared me, reminding me of the previous day's events, but Lexi just kissed me before crossing her arms and saying, "If this gives us a one-way ticket to hell, then so would you having pre-marital sex and wearing polyester fabric, according to the Bible if I have remembered correctly. Now shut it and take our order." We left the counter laughing our asses off.

"I literally _cannot_ believe you fucking did that!" I giggled as we got back in the car, getting ready to drive back to her place.

"I know! But I couldn't have him being rude to my angel now, could I?" She planted a kiss on my cheek, started the car and drove back to her house, the only point of discussion for the entire ride being that comment to the man at the counter.

When we got back to her house, we told her parents what had happened, earning a hearty laugh from Martin and praise from Garnet for being 'brave'. In my opinion, Alexandra was just being badass.

We went into her room and tried on the dresses. She looked amazing in the 'ice' dress, but she suggested that I wear it, because it would 'compliment my skin tone'. I chuckled at the comment. She was quite pale in comparison to me, and possibly a better fit for the blue dress in my opinion, but I soon realized that she was right, and that she looked better in the 'fire' dress.

She laid out a plan for the day of the dance. We would both wear black ballet flats. I would wear silver jewelry, and she would wear gold. For makeup, I would have shimmering pink lip gloss, and she would wear a matte red lipstick. She would have gold eyeshadow, and I would have silver. I would have light pink blush, and she would have a darker pinkish-red shade. For our hair, I would help put her ginger hair up into an Ariana-style high ponytail, and she would help braid my wild locks.

You could have said that we were going a bit overboard with planning so far ahead, but better ready than not, am I right?

 **Alexandra's POV**

I helped Tanya put her dress in her duffel bag so she could take it home. We both knew that the dance was ages away, but planning ahead is literally one of the best things you can do.

I hung up my dress in my closet and put the books on my shelf. Tanya thought that it was a good idea, after I had put the books on my shelf, to push me onto my bed and tickle me mercilessly. I, obviously, became a giggling mess, begging her to stop, but no amount of asking made her quit.

An idea came to mind and, in one swift motion, I flipped us over, putting her on the bottom and me on the top. I sighed and said playfully, "I've bested you now, haven't I?" She quickly grabbed my waist and pulled me closer until our faces were inches away from each other. I could just feel her warm breath on my face as she smiled sweetly at me.

Without a second thought, I kissed her, and she kissed me back. This continued for a while. I felt her fingers slip past the waist area of my denim shorts and didn't complain as she unbuttoned them. That is, until I understood her intentions. I separated from the kiss and gave her a worried look, gesturing to the door. "What if they-"

"Don't worry." She hushed me, putting a finger over my lips. "As long as we don't make too much noise." She pushed my shorts down slightly and smirked. I smirked back and reached down to pull her skirt off, which she complied to. I took off her shirt and tossed it over my shoulder. Tanya pulled me in for another long, passionate kiss, which I accepted gladly. While this was happening, I didn't notice that she had pushed my shorts all the way down, or that I had followed her actions and shook them off.

When we separated again, she was about to take off my top when I stopped her. She looked at me in confusion and asked, "What? Why?"

I got off the bed, opened my closet and found the necktie that was part of the uniform of my old school. I tied it, took it off, then hung it on the doorknob outside my room.

"What'll that do?" She asked, sitting up on my bed. I explained to her how a tie on the doorknob usually meant that whoever was inside was 'getting busy'.

Tanya crossed her arms and urged me to come back to the bed, which I did. Almost immediately, she kissed me again, this time with a bit more vigor. I matched that vigor, and subconsciously pulled her tights down and took them off. She moved from my lips to my neck, occasionally nibbling and sucking the area.

I had to bite my tongue to prevent myself from moaning in pleasure. She stopped, looked at me and asked seductively, "Got a problem with that?" I shook my head, trembling, an intense feeling of pleasure flooding my body.

Tanya pushed me up into a sitting position and stripped off my top, which she deposited on the floor. We kissed again, this time full-on making out, getting our tongues involved. A few minutes went by before I reached back to unhook her bra, but I was stopped when I heard Martin call from downstairs, "You two are being awfully quiet. Could you come downstairs please?"

Tanya and I separated for the third time and both of us blushed red. She said sheepishly, "I think we should get dressed and get downstairs. We've been up here for a while." She pointed to the Harry Potter alarm clock that sat on my bedside table. It read one-thirty. We had been 'getting busy' for fifteen minutes.

I let out an awkward laugh. "Yeah." We both put our clothes back on and I fixed my hair, straightening it out after Tanya's antics had made it tangled and messy. The two of us headed down the stairs to find an amused-looking Martin and Garnet.

"Can either of you explain why this," she held up my school tie, "was on the doorknob?"

"And what's that mark, Alexa?" Martin enquired, pointing to a spot on my neck. My hand immediately flew up to cover it, and Tanya looked at me, slightly embarrassed. She managed to stutter, "Well, uh, we were trying on the dresses we bought, and then we laid out a plan for dance night, then I started to tickle her, and then… well, you can guess what you interrupted." Garnet chuckled and held out her hand. Martin rolled his eyes and handed her a five-dollar bill.

"You guys were betting on whether we were getting busy or not?" I asked, now a bit angry. Garnet tossed me back my school tie and said, "Oh, please, Alexa, of course we were. I was going to tell you guys we rented a film to watch when I saw the tie on the doorknob. I was already curious, but then I heard Tanya say, and I quote, 'Got a problem with that?'" She mimicked the seductive relish that Tanya had when she asked me that very question.

She smirked before continuing. "I raced back downstairs and told Martin what I'd heard. He said that you two were just messing with each other, but I told him about the tie on the doorknob, which I had taken with me. He still refused to believe it, so I told him to call the two of you downstairs. When you two took more than two minutes to get downstairs, I knew that I was right. But when Martin saw that hickey, he knew for sure that I was right."

"You are covering that with makeup on Monday if it's still there, Alexa." Martin laughed. "But then again, we almost got busy the day we found out," He gestured to himself and Garnet, "so the two of you are off the hook."

"Martin!" Garnet gave my foster father a playful shove before saying, "Who wants to watch 'A Quiet Place'?"

"I do!" Tanya said. "And don't worry, Lexi, my sweet, I'll cuddle you if you find it too scary."

"Shut up!" I said teasingly, reaching up to ruffle her mess of curls. I don't care what her father said. We loved each other way too much to be separated.


	6. Update: Switching Platforms

**Okay... I know I said that I would be posting sometime early this month. But I recently started using Wattpad, so I'll be moving the stuff on this account over there (not right away, because I have a lot of stuff there already). The username of that account is 'WriteNonStop0208' if you want to find me.**

 **I've enjoyed using this site for writing, but moving on is a part of life. It's just that Wattpad is a bit better for writing, as well as the allowance of posting original content, which I wanted to do for a while. But I will be taking into account the suggestions (although only two were provided) from the last part.**

 **Farewell!**

 **-WriteNonstop28**


End file.
